This Was Going to be a Long Day
by MB86
Summary: A fun day at the beach or that's what John and Teyla thought until their teammates decided some teasing would be good for them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is something that suddenly popped in my mind and wouldn't let go. I'm not really sure where it fits in the timeline, maybe Season 4 since Sam makes an appearance, anyways hope you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Summary:** A fun day at the beach or that's what John and Teyla thought until their teammates decided some teasing would be good for them.

**This Was Going to be a Long Day**

John Sheppard looked out toward the water. This was paradise he thought, well the waves weren't exactly high enough to surf in but at least he would be able to spend all day in the water.

They had found this planet in the database and had checked it out. The beach was incredible, the water was crystal clear and the white sand added to the amazing view. They had done a fly over and found it deserted except for some wildlife, birds and fish mostly, at least that's what they thought. The expedition was due for some much needed down time and this had been a perfect place for it. There had been a few that had remained in the city and the rest packed up a few puddle jumpers and made their way to the planet.

John was glad that his whole team had decided to come, they needed to relax, it might even be a great team building experience.

John glanced over to where Teyla was sitting on a beach towel along with Keller and Sam. She looked like she was enjoying herself, at least that's what he thought. She was talking to the other two women and she was laughing, a warm feeling went through him as her laughter carried over to where he was. He was glad that she was enjoying herself, but secretly the fact that she was wearing his aviators made him even happier.

He had asked her if she wouldn't mind taking care of them or wearing them if she wanted since he was probably going to spend all his time in the water and with a big smile that made him giddy, she had gladly accepted. In the short time that they had been here, he lost track of how many times he had secretly glanced at her, not wanting to draw much attention to himself. It was something that he couldn't help doing especially in such a relaxed state and he hoped that no one else had noticed.

"Sheppard!" Ronon shouted from the water, "You comin'"

"Yeah," he answered as he took one last glance at Teyla and then ran out to the water to join Ronon and Rodney.

He waded out to his teammates when Ronon suddenly asked,

"What took you so long?"

"What?" John asked confused.

"Well, we had been calling out to you for like an hour," Rodney said.

"What? No you didn't!"

"Well, not exactly but it took a while to get your attention."

"I couldn't hear you."

"Couldn't hear or weren't paying attention," Rodney asked with a grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

As John and Rodney were having their little argument, Ronon scanned the beach, searching for where John might have been looking and his eyes fell to where Teyla was sitting. He laughed quietly, his hunch had been right, now for a little bit of fun.

"Hey!" Ronon yelled out and both men turned to look at him.

"So, what's the distraction?" Ronon asked barely suppressing a grin.

"Oh for the love of-" he looked up at the sky, they weren't going to let it go, "there was no distraction, I w-w-was thinking of something I needed to do." He hoped that sounded convincing.

Ronon just grunted then he said something that made John wonder why he even bothered to try to lie to the observant Sateadan.

"Usually when you think of something you look at no particular place, you don't even turn your head for it."

By the look on Ronon's face , John knew that he had been caught, he was going to have to play it cool.

"Huh?" _Oh yeah, very cool, John._ He couldn't think of anything better.

"Seems you were looking at that group of girls over there."

"Oh great, Kirk strikes again," Rodney piped up.

John rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention McKay, look who's over there," Ronon told the oblivious man.

"Who?"' Rodney turned to look at the direction that Ronon was looking at.

John panicked, if Rodney the blabbermouth found out anything it would be a disaster!

"No one," John tried to dunk Rodney's head under water to keep him from looking but Ronon knew what he was up to and grabbed his hands before he could complete his task.

"Wait, I don't see anyone except Sam, Jennifer and Teyla."

Ronon groaned. For once John was glad for his friend's lack of comprehension beyond his work.

"What?" Rodney asked after looking at both of his friends' faces.

"McKay, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings," Ronon said annoyed, "look again."

"No!" John yelled as he tried yet again unsuccessfully to dunk Rodney's head. Ronon had other plans though as he covered John's mouth with his hand and tried to keep him away from Rodney.

"Why am I going to look again, I know who's over there and as much as I like to watch Sheppard trying to fight you, why are you picking on him, not that I'm complaining," Rodney said quickly.

"Mfftttmm" came John's muffled reply as his eyes betrayed him and looked over to Teyla again.

"Wait…Teyla…ohhhh," Rodney said as realization finally hit him and a big grin appeared on his face, "that explains a lot!"

Ronon released his hold on John and he turned to face Rodney.

"What's that suppose to mean?" John asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Rodney answered barely suppressing a grin, "but now I can tease you for a change."

"See, I told you," Ronon said.

"Shut up!" he tried to give them a scowl but knew he they wouldn't care, they finally had something good on him.

"Oh don't worry we won't tell anyone…_yet_," Rodney told him teasingly.

"Oh, that's it!" John lunged and finally managed to dunk Rodney's head in the water and Ronon joined in.

_This was going to be a long day, _he thought.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Teyla felt content and warm. So far the day had been great, although she hadn't been in the water yet she was enjoying herself. She looked around the beach where everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as well.

A group of people were playing a game that John had explained was volleyball. She thought she might join them later, it looked fun and easy enough but at the moment she was enjoying just sitting and talking. As she continued to listen to the conversation she couldn't help but search out for John, something that she had found herself doing frequently today, without drawing too much attention to herself, of course. Her eyes searched for him until she found him in the water with Ronon and Rodney.

She tried hard not to laugh out loud as she saw what they were up to. Poor Rodney was thrashing around as the other two were dunking his head in the water. Sometimes she thought her teammates were more like children than men but they were a family to her and they had become close over the past few years.

She brought her attention back to the conversation and was glad that nobody had noticed that she had not been paying attention. Not for the first time today she was glad that she had been wearing John's aviators. When he had asker her if she wanted to use them she had gladly accepted and was secretly happy that he had chosen her, even if it was something as small as his glasses.

"Don't you agree, Teyla?" Jennifer asked.

"Ummm…could you repeat the question," Teyla knew she had been caught.

Both women looked at each other.

"Is our conversation boring you, Teyla?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"No, no, no…I was…a bit distracted, this beach has an amazing view." Teyla hoped this would save her, but by the look of the two women's faces she knew she had not convinced them.

They looked out toward the water where they saw John with the others and they smiled knowingly.

"Right, amazing view."

Teyla blushed, she had been caught, nothing could get past these two, maybe she could still save herself.

"Of course, I have never been to this planet before, it has a breathtaking view."

As soon as she said it, she knew they were not convinced.

"Oh, it's breathtaking too," Jennifer said not trying to laugh, this was too much fun. They were out of earshot of anyone else so they could continue with the teasing.

Teyla tried to think of something else that might focus the attention away from her but before she had a chance to say anything Sam spoke up.

"Teyla, why is this amazing, breathtaking view making you blush?"

"I…well…" Teyla couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wow," Jennifer said incredulously. "Since I have known you, you have never had such a hard time building a coherent sentence."

Both women laughed as Teyla laughed nervously as well, _this was not going very well._

"Would this amazing view have something with a certain Colonel."

Teyla felt her cheeks get hotter and she knew it had nothing to do with the sun.

"I do not know to what you are referring to," Teyla tried to say calmly.

"Oh Teyla, your face gave you away."

Teyla sighed as she finally gave in, she had a feeling they had already known and they were just torturing her.

"You two were already aware of this were you not."

The smile that they gave her was all the confirmation she needed, she knew that she was going to get teased by them for a while but they would never tell anyone else.

"That's who you've been staring at all day then?" Sam asked with a mischievous grin.

Teyla could only smile, knowing that the teasing would be going on all day.

"I mean who wouldn't stare, look at him," Jennifer looked out to the water, "oh wait…you have been looking at him, all day I might add. Don't think that we couldn't see you behind those glasses of yours, and the smile on your face gave it all away too. By the way are those new glasses or something, I've never seen those before?"

"Yes, they are," she lied, she was not going to give them any more ammunition.

Jennifer turned to grab her mp3 player which was plugged in to speakers apparently looking for a song and Teyla glanced once again at the water.

"Can't help it huh?" Sam said in a teasing voice. Teyla could only laugh, they were probably going to be watching her every move, they were enjoying this too much.

Suddenly she heard a very familiar tune coming from the speakers and she immediately turned to Jennifer, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Sam looked between the two women realizing that there was some sort of inside joke.

"What's with the song?"

"Oh didn't you know, it's Teyla's favorite."

"Really," Sam wondered what the story behind it was, "I would have never guessed." She guessed that it had something to do with John and as she realized what song it was she finally understood.

"Oh it makes so much sense now, " she grinned, "I am never going to listen to that song the same again."

They were right, as soon as she had heard the entire song that first time, she immediately thought of John and somehow Jennifer had figured it out, and it looked like now that both women knew, this was going to be used against her as well. The smiles that they gave her made her think that they were up to something, maybe more than teasing.

_This was going to be a long day, _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John, Ronon and Rodney headed over to where the women were sitting, they had decided they would join them for lunch. John had been very suspicious of this, they were up to something but he wasn't sure what.

Sam looked up and saw the three guys walking toward them, this was perfect, now she could discuss her plan with the others.

"Look who's coming over? It's the hot Colonel and his friends," she teased.

Teyla immediately looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled at John, choosing to ignore Sam's comment. He smiled back and noticed both Rodney and Ronon tell him something to which he responded by rolling his eyes. _What was that all about?_ she thought.

"Hey, mind if we join you for lunch?" John asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, we were just about to grab something, right Jennifer?" Sam answered.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Ronon, Rodney how about you help us out?" Jennifer said then turned to John and Teyla, "you two can stay here."

"Umm…ok," John said not sure of what was going on.

The other four walked off and as soon as they were out of earshot of the two, they began whispering excitedly.

John sat down next to her, "I wonder what that was all about?"

"I am not sure, sometimes I really question their sanity," she said giggling.

"So, enjoying your day?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yes, very much. I am enjoying seeing everyone so relaxed."

"Yeah, everyone looks like they're having fun," he said as he looked around the beach.

They sat in silence as they looked out toward the horizon, it was a comfortable silence that neither felt the need to break.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ronon, Rodney and Jennifer silently watched them, not wanting to disturb them. They had shared what they had found out with each other and had listened intently to Sam's plan.

"Anything?" Sam asked as she walked to the group.

"Nothing, they're just sitting there. I mean I've seen Sheppard put his moves on a girl faster than I can say his name and look he's done nothing."

The others just rolled their eyes.

"Just give them a bit more time and maybe if nothing happens we will _help_ them out," Jennifer grinned.

XXXXXXXXX

"I saw that you were enjoying your swim with the others," she asked breaking the silence.

"Checking up on me?" John asked with a teasing grin.

Teyla blushed slightly knowing that he had no idea what she had been up to.

"Yeah, got to have some fun with Rodney," he said as he turned to look out toward the ocean.

"Why must you and Ronon always pick on poor Rodney?" she asked with a laugh.

"Hey, he started it," John said defensively.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was teasing me, even Ronon heard."

"Oh, what about?"

"Ummm…" he had dug himself into a hole, he rattled his brain for something to say but came up blank.

"Nothing. I saw that you were enjoying your sunbathing and girl time," he said quickly, hoping to get the attention away from him.

Teyla smiled not missing that he obviously avoided the question, she would let it slide…_for now_.

"Checking up on me?"

He laughed, "checking up, no, more like checking _out_." He didn't realize what he had said until it was too late.

Teyla blushed when she heard him and then immediately smiled when she saw his shocked and embarrassed face. She had waited for a long time for some sign that he was interested in her and this gave her a glimmer of hope.

"I-I-I mean…ummm…checking out to make sure you were having fun," he knew that sounded pathetic but his mind wasn't working properly.

She let out a giggle that made his stomach flutter.

"Glad you're having fun at my expense," he said with a smile.

"You are great entertainment."

"Thanks."

"I was enjoying myself and the girl talk," she said answering his earlier question.

"Can I ask what the girl talk was all about?" he was fishing for something juicy which he knew he was probably not going to get.

"Let's just say I was being teased as well," she answered.

"Oh, really, you? What could they possibly have on you?" he asked interested.

"You tell me and I will tell you."

"Ha, good one. How about you tell me yours and then I'll think about telling you mine."

"I do not think so, but I will say that they know a secret," she said with a glint in her eye.

"A secret? I'm good at keeping secrets," he teased, enjoying the playful mood.

"Now, what fun would it be if I told you." She was enjoying the relaxed atmosphere between them and the way that he was looking at her made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps. Are you going to tell me yours?"

"I don't think I want to make it that easy either."

XXXXXXXXX

Sam looked at the pair while she waited for the others to return with the food. Although she couldn't see their faces as they were facing the water she thought they looked like they were enjoying each other's company. The others walked over to her.

"Anything new?" Ronon spoke up.

"Not much, although they seem to be enjoying themselves."

"So, nothing," Rodney sighed. "I mean we're not going to be on this planet all week, is he going to ask her out or something. Maybe I should just go up to him and smack him over the head."

Everyone turned to glare at Rodney.

"What?"

"How long did it take _you_ to get the nerve to ask a girl you liked out?" Sam asked.

"Good point, but this is Sheppard we're talking about, he's never had a problem with that before."

"Shut up, Mckay," Ronon growled.

"Fine," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

They heard Teyla laugh and turned in time to see her punch John playfully on the arm. They really wanted to give them some privacy but they just couldn't tear their eyes away. They did seem like a perfect couple and cared for each other very much. Everyone seemed to be aware of this which explained the rumors and the betting pools that took place in Atlantis. Apparently the only ones unaware of the fact were the two people involved, they had been dancing around this for a long time already.

"All right, you know what? We can continue with the teasing, maybe it will knock some sense into them and if nothing happens before we leave today, we're going to have to interfere, got it?"

"Got it."

They turned to look at them again as John nudged Teyla's shoulder with his own.

"Well, at least he has the flirting down," Rodney said.

"But aren't they always like this?" Sam asked the rest of the group. "Well the hitting not so much, that's sorta new."

"True, but we'll see," Jennifer answered.

Suddenly John turned around and noticed them standing around.

"Hey, you guys, we're kinda hungry here?" he shouted to the group.

"Umm…we're coming," Sam answered.

They all sat down to eat as they made small talk, enjoying the sun. Rodney noticed Teyla wearing John's aviators on her head and nudged Ronon, showing him what he had seen. Nobody noticed the smiles between the two.

"Hey, Sheppard, I didn't know that you let Teyla borrow your glasses, you don't let anybody touch those," Rodney said as he pointed to Teyla's head.

John threw a glare at Rodney as Teyla blushed, avoiding looking at Jennifer, who only smiled knowingly.

"I wasn't going to use them so I let her borrow them and I don't let anybody touch them because _some_ people don't know how to take care of other people's stuff."

"How about some music?" Jennifer interrupted. "I found some music perfect for the beach."

Everyone agreed as they continued eating. Teyla looked over at Jennifer, fully aware of what she was planning. When she finally caught her eye, Jennifer just gave her an innocent smile. She braced herself for the teasing that would be coming but when the song began playing she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't put it on and silently thanked her but Jennifer just kept smiling, she was definitely up to something.

Everyone got back into the conversation with the music playing in the background. Every once in a while someone would comment about the song that would come up.

Suddenly, Teyla froze, the familiar tune beginning and she turned to glare at Jennifer.

"Hey, is this-" John began to ask.

"Yep, it is," Jennifer answered before he finished.

"I remember this, always reminded me of the beach for some reason."

"Well, it has quickly become Teyla's favorite," she said as she looked at Teyla and winked.

"Really, I didn't think you would like this type of music, Teyla."

"I think it is very catchy and upbeat," she answered quickly.

"You've got a point there."

"And she loves candy," Jennifer added teasingly.

Teyla's eyes grew wide, _she had not just said that._

"Wait, this song isn't literally about candy you know," Rodney piped up.

"Rodney, I believe we are all aware of that," Sam informed him.

"Oh."

"Shhh…I'm trying to listen," Ronon interrupted.

"Here, I'll start it again, she won't mind."

_I know a guy who's tough but sweet_

_He's so fine, he can't be beat_

Jennifer knew that Teyla would probably kill her for what she was going to say next but she was going to risk it anyways.

"She says it reminds her of someone," she said, smiling in John's direction.

This time John caught the look that Teyla had given Keller and the teasing smile that Keller had on her face when she looked in his direction. He nearly choked on the piece of sandwich that he had been eating and everyone turned to look at him.

"Hey Sheppard, you all right?" Ronon asked.

"Y-y-yeah…I'm good," he said and everyone noticed that he was beginning to blush.

Sam thought that so far the plan seemed to be working, at least that's what she hoped for. Maybe a little more teasing would be good.

Then to both John and Teyla's surprise the other four started singing.

_I Want Candy, I Want Candy. Yeah!_

"I think maybe we should leave the quartet alone," he told Teyla.

He was about to stand up when Rodney spoke up, "Where you going, Romeo? Don't you like our singing?"

"Oh yeah, you guys are a real hoot," he said throwing Rodney a glare.

"We can't help it, the song's very catchy," Sam said.

_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better._

_But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater._

_Someday soon I'll make you mine_

_Then I'll have candy all the time_

John groaned and looked over at Teyla, who gave him a small smile, the day was only half over.

**_tbc_**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, the song was "I Want Candy" by Bow Wow Wow. The last chapter will be up soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Night had fallen and some of the other members had decided to head back to Atlantis, the few that had stayed were scattered around the beach enjoying the last few hours of their day.

Teyla thought about the day and was sad to see it almost end. She had enjoyed the time she had spent with her friends, even though she had been teased endlessly. She had joined the volleyball game with the others, which she had really enjoyed. Although what she had enjoyed the most was the playful atmosphere between her and John. This was one of the few times that she had seen him so relaxed but at the same time he would seem nervous when he was around her, that usually never happened but today he would trip over his words and blushed several times.

Every time that she looked at him, he would give her a boyish smile that made her melt and forget about everything else. The playful banter continued throughout the day and she noticed that although there were other women who were eager for his attention, he seemed to only pay attention to her, at least that is what she thought, what she hoped for. If he only knew how long she had waited for some sort of hint that he was interested and the way that he had behaved today and the teasing she had endured made her think that maybe he felt something for her but that there was something holding him back.

She had been glad when he had chosen her as his partner for a game that Sam suggested they should play, a race. She had been surprised when the others jumped on to their partner's backs, apparently they would have to carry them until the finish line. John had informed her that they were referred to as piggy back rides, at first she blushed but Jennifer kept teasing that nobody could beat her and Ronon, so she had accepted the challenge. She had enjoyed it and was glad that they were able to beat everyone else.

John sighed heavily, the day was almost over, it had been a great day, well the teasing not so much but he had spent a great deal of it with Teyla.

_Teyla_, he thought. She looked beautiful today, well she always did but today she had an extra glow, must have been the relaxing nature. He had made a fool out of himself a few times around her but she didn't seem to notice. It seemed to happen whenever he was around her, something that Ronon had caught on and poked fun at him about it. But his buddy had also taken him aside for a serious chat, telling him that maybe he should just tell her how he felt. He had seriously considered it, not just today but something held him back. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if he messed it up, like he always did? He would just make a fool out of himself and would probably not be able to look her in the eye anymore. But after the looks, smiles and teasing banter he felt that maybe, just maybe she felt the same way. He looked over to where she was sitting on her beach towel and found her alone, seemingly deep in thought.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Geez, Ronon. Don't sneak up on a guy like that?"

"I was standing next to you the whole time."

"Really? Sorry buddy…I was thinking."

"I know, now go talk to her, or I will go twice as hard on you on our next sparring match," Ronon threatened.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." He really didn't need any more bruises.

He walked over and looked down at her.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I would love to."

He helped her up and they started walking along the beach. The moon shone bright and the sound of the waves filled the air. Teyla thought this created a very romantic atmosphere. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that John kept glancing over his shoulder, so she slightly turned her head and saw that their friends were sitting where she had just been and every once in a while, they would look over at him.

Suddenly it hit her, they knew something about John and it had to do with the teasing that he had endured. She thought back to all that had been said and all the looks that Rodney and Ronon had been giving him.

"So…did the teasing continue?" he asked.

She laughed, "yes, it did, and for you?"

"They never stopped. Not even after I threatened them."

"You threatened them? When?"

"When we went back in the water. They teamed up against me, Rodney I could take but Ronon…well that's a different story."

She laughed. They fell into silence again. A light breeze blew and John noticed that Teyla moved a little closer, giving his stomach a funny feeling.

"But you enjoyed the time you spent with them, did you not?"

"Yeah. I guess I did." He looked at her and gave her a boyish smile, "don't worry, I enjoyed the time I spent with you, too."

She couldn't help but smile, "I did as well."

He glanced over his shoulder once again and made sure that they had put some distance between the others and themselves.

_It was now or never, _he thought.

He stopped and turned to face Teyla.

"Listen, Teyla…ummm…t-t-there's something I wanted to tell you." He saw that he had her complete attention.

_Ok, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought, walking through a hive ship full of Wraith, easy. This, not so much._

"I…there's…what I mean is…" he sighed heavily, _this wasn't going very well_.

"John, is everything all right?" she asked concerned, he looked very agitated.

"Yeah…it's just that…I'm not really good at this."

She thought back to the conversation they had had on the Daedalus when they had gone after Ronon and his difficulty to get his feelings out, so she gave him some time.

He gathered up all the courage that he could muster and finally spoke.

"The thing is," he sighed again. "I-I-I care for you, a lot actually, you mean a lot to me, more than a friend and a teammate. I have for quite some time and…well, I just had to tell you," he said quickly.

Teyla couldn't believe what she had just heard, after all this time that she had thought that he didn't feel the same way as she did, he had actually said it.

John wasn't sure how he expected her to react but he was both surprised and relieved when she gave him a happy, warm smile.

"There is something that I must confess as well, I have felt the same way for quite some time." she said.

John let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in and smiled. The fears that he had suddenly melted away. He leaned in and she met him halfway. The kiss was sweet and gentle, they lost themselves in it, only aware of each other. They finally broke apart for some much needed air, each with a smile on their face.

They turned to continue walking as John reached out for her hand and their fingers intertwined. Teyla looked down at their hands and smiled, her heart filled with emotion. The day had been perfect and now that this had happened she knew that she would never forget it, it had been a perfect end, better than what she could have hoped for.

"So, you wanna have dinner with me tomorrow? I promise no turkey sandwiches."

She laughed, "I would like that."

They walked in silence for a while when suddenly John started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that, when Keller said the song reminded you of someone it was me right?"

Teyla rolled her eyes, "Yes. I do not know how she found out."

"Sooo…you think I'm so fine I can't be beat? And that there's no finer boy in town?"

Teyla glared at him, or at least tried to, "I did not say every line was true."

"Ow, that hurt," he tried to sound upset but failed miserably. "Oh, am I so sweet I make your mouth water?"

"Keep it up John and we will see how our next sparring match goes."

"Why does everyone want to beat me up?"

Teyla only smiled. They walked in silence again but John just couldn't help himself.

"So you like me when I'm wrapped in a sweater?"

"John!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ronon, Sam, Jennifer and Rodney looked on. Their friends were holding hands and laughing, completely unaware of the world around them.

"Well, looks like it worked."

"Yeah and they seem to be happy."

"'Bout time, too."

"Great, Sheppard gets the girl again."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Once again reviews are appreciated :)<em>


End file.
